The Tables Have Turned
by General Orlando
Summary: No mentions of any TCW characters other than my own... :) addition to the ULC series :D


**_author's note_ Please don't read this if you haven't read Under Love's Command. It'll probably make more sense if you do. You can find that in my profile :D **

**For those who have read it, enjoy this story!**

Rosco released Kiayah's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked with hesitation in his voice. "I want this too, but once you do you can't take it back." Kaiyah nodded. "Yes. I never know when I might lose you in battle." "Who says you'll be losing me?" Rosco smiled. Kaiyah giggled, and gazed into his eyes. She kissed him deeply, pushing his back gently against the wall behind him. His hands snaked around her waist, and she ran her fingers through his warm chocolate-brown hair.

Rosco rolled over and opened his eyes to find himself facing a scar-framed pair of ice blue ones. He jerked, throwing the fur coat blanket that covered him to the ground. Kiayah snickered and Rosco thumped his head on the low ceiling of the oversized bunk. He propped himself up on one arm and rubbed his sore head. "Since when were you in my bed?" He asked with a smile. "Long enough to know you mumble in your sleep," was the warrior's soft reply. She leaned forward and closed the space between she and Rosco, closing her eyes. Rosco shut his emerald green eyes as well and brought his hand down from his own head to cup the side of Kaiyah's, feeling her silky hair beneath his slightly calloused hands. She leaned her head into his hand and brought up her own hands up to hold his. Rosco's lifted his other free hand up to tuck a lock of soft brown hair behind her slightly-elfish ear.

_Promise me. Promise me you'll be safe. _

Memories flashed through Kiayah's mind as she knelt by Rosco's still body. She choked back sobs and refused to let any tears fall. She leaned forward to rest her head on his armored chest, wishing she could still hear his heartbeat and feel his slightly ragged breathing, scars from when his lungs had been crushed on that mission to Gargon a year ago. She had used what healing she knew then to help him, and along with her best friend Amara Niedra, inflated his lungs and healed them to the point he could breathe normally.

The fall he took should have broken every bone in his body. Kaiyah did what she could to soften his landing, but it was still hard enough to stop his heart. She tried to revive him, but with her own injuries couldn't muster up the power she needed. Kaiyah straightened sat on her heels. Her hands shook lightly as she gently lifted Rosco's helmet off. She caught his head with one hand before his short brown hair could hit the ground, and set the helmet down with the other. She choked back more sobs as she looked down into his emeral green eyes, to see such lifelessness in them. With trembling fingers Kaiyah closed Rosco's eyes, unable to bear the look in his eyes, or lack thereof.

Kaiyah took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. This failed and she crumpled over again. "Please, my love." She murmured. "Please don't leave me here alone." Kaiyah knew this wasn't entirely true, she had many friends whom she trusted with her life, but Rosco was different. He was the reason she stayed in the battle, fought through all those injuries where the odds were very much against her, and nothing could ever change that. She had always noticed the small quirks about Rosco, like how the scar on his nose quivered when he smiled, and how his eyes were different shades of green depending on his mood. Kaiyah liked it best when he was at ease, and happy. His emerald eyes sparkled in the light and small flecks of blue rimmed his pupils. But after she found out he loved her, felt the same she did, These became more prominent. Not just his physical characteristics, but his stature. Rosco stood taller now, and fought with spirit she had never seen in him before. She liked that about him.

As Kaiyah wrapped her mind around these things, a single crystal tear containing more love than she had felt until now fell down her cheek and onto Rosco's face. She didn't notice the tear begin to face, and within a few seconds, the saltwater droplet had disappeared. Kaiyah took Rosco's growing cold hand in her own and kissed his cheek. "_I love you, Rosco_." Suddenly his hand gained heat, he coughed, his eyes fluttered open, and Kaiyah could make out "I know." She yelped and threw herself onto him. He grunted. "Oops." She lifted herself off him, assuming that her sudden weight hurt. "Sorry about that." "It's ok, love." was his reply. Kaiyah assisted Rosco in sitting up, and gently brushed some dust off his armored shoulder. "I thought you were dead," Kaiyah said, her voice quavering, not meeting his gaze. He lifted her chin up lightly so he could look into her eyes. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been." She smiled and took his hand.

Rosco sat up more and closed the space between he and his love. He could never fully explain what he had been through in the last few minutes, where he should have been dead. He was ever in Kaiyah's debt; she had saved him from what would have been death. He was so glad he could feel now, feel his own heartbeat and his general's skin under his hand. Her love for him alone, her refusal to give him up so easily, was the only thing that made his life force linger long enough for it to realize it was not his time. For this he loved her even more, and he smiled on her lips.

_Promise me. Promise me you'll be safe. _

**_author's note_ (again) Hi everybodyyyyy what's upp :D I wrote this mainly in Kaiyah's perspective, but the last paragraph was from Rosco. Sorry if towards the end it got a little sloppy, i wrote this like super late at night because i had insomnia. :( anywho i hope y'all liked it! please don't forget to review/comment! Thanks!**

**General Orlando over and out.**


End file.
